The Ranger Shuffle
by Absolute Path APS
Summary: I found out what a shuffle challenge was and decided to try my hand at it. Rated T for AU, OOC, possible OC, and slashes and stuff like that. So R&R. P.S: Don't type on fanfiction using your phone. It's a bad idea.


**Okay so I've discovered what a shuffle challenge is and I decided that I want to do one for Ranger's Apprentice series. Now this is far from my first story so I really don't mind if you give me harsh reviews. This may contain OOC and AU and slashes (especially one which I am proud of) and some other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice series but don't have any qualms about it. (Well, actually I do. But I'll have to wait until my grand plan goes into effect.)**

**Also, if you decide to listen to these songs you'll find that most of these don't really match up with the song they're said to be inspired by. I don't know how that happened but it did. So... yeah.**

Shuffle Challenge Rules

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like, turn

your music player and set it to random/shuffle mode

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have from when the song starts to when it stops to finish the drabble. No lingering after the song has stopped, no matter how cool it is.

4. Do ten of these and post them

(I don't think it's fair that I can't do all my 40 some songs so I'll break them up into chapters of ten)

**Anthem of the Angels By Breaking Benjamin 4:02**

There was the sound of Steel against steel us swords pounding against others, trying to kill, thirsting for blood. the night with starless and moonless as if even the gods above were feeling sorry for this moment.

Truly,will didn't care about the gods above or the bodies dropping silently around him.

No, they could wait all he cared about the state his old friend and mentor was in when he reached the old man.

The enemy had broken the line of archers and most of them were dead. He could only hope the same had not befallen his mentor.

Will ran quickly to the place archers had once stood, only to see...

(I just needed a few more seconds!)

**Astronaut by simple plan 3:40**

Silently, he walked.

there was no sound in the woods as if it was also feeling his pain. it was a silly notion, but it was there.

Justlike that one night when Halt had died, there was no moon or stars.

It easily brought back memories of the firece battle and he compared it to where he was now._Why couldn't he have died here where it's peaceful, why on a battlefield?_

When Will had reached his mentor, there had been no pulse that told him Half was alive. There was nothing.

He looked up into the sky and started to...

(A few seconds! That's all I want!)

**Blurry by Puddle of Mudd 4:18**

There was the drum of hoofbeats as Tug and Aberlard thundered through the woods to get to the place of the Gathering.

Normally the two would've gone at the same pace the horses could go at all day, but this was different. It was the last leg of the race Will had challenged Halt to at the beginning of the journey.

Will could see distant fires in the distance...

(Please!)

**Breath by Breaking Benjamin 3:38**

Thunk!

Eleven.

Thunk!

Twelve.

Thunk!

Thirteen.

Thunk!

Fourteen.

Each soft thunk, each ache of his arms reminded him not to to _ever_ sing Greybeard Halt again.

Thunk!

fifteen.

Thunk!...

**Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold 4:15**

There was a familiar clash of steel as Gilan fought bandit after bandit. He had managed to walk straight into a ambush, of course no smart bandit would attack a Ranger, so Gilan had to assume these were getting paid an extremly large amount of money or were just extremly stupid. Gilan vouched for the latter.

Despite being surrounded and the odds being in the bandits' favour, Gilan couldn't bring himself to care. Sure it brought some pride to see a target go down from a distance and watch as his friends erupted into chaos, but sometimes, just sometimes, he felt that he needed to be in the heat of the battle.

He knocked down one...

( -_-) (you're kidding me!)

**Castle of Glass by Linkin Park 3:25**

Horace looked up at Castle Araluen and admired how..

(It took me a few minutes to think of it okay!)

**Citizen Soldier by 3 doors down 3:52**

From where Will perched a few dozen feet in the air on the chapel, Will felt like he could see everything. Including the bandits coming in from the West. Normally, Seacliff fief but Will had been tracking the group since they stepped into the fief. After some planning...

(Trust me, it would've been epic.)

** Counting Stars by One Republic 4:17**

Will jumped from tree to tree with a speed and grace a while ago, he would've never thought he had in all his thirteen years. Then again, he had never tried jumping to trees, only climbing them.

He had managed to run to the forest after he had slammed a pie into Horace's face during the picnic the caretaker of the Ward had made them go on. At first, he had regretted his naíve prank when Horace had managed to puch him in the back but now, pain forgotten, he never felt more alive.

There was a certain thing in...

(*facepalm* why can't I finish these things!)

**Crazy by Simple Plan 3:36**

Will sat in the middle of the tavern.

When he had came in, it had taken him several sseconds to...

(I blame the song...don't look at me like that!)

**Don't let me be lonely by The Band Perry 4:11**

**I feel like I need to tell you that this is my first fully intended fluff thing. I have never had any practice in writing these because.. I don't know, just 'cause. Well, if any of you review tell me what you thought on this one. Watch out, OOCness.**

Halt sat up in bed quickly, gasping for breath.

It was the third night in a row he had gotten that e nightmare. The one where Will had gotten lost in that...desert and died of thirst and hunger, all because Halt had't told him that the iron in the landscape could mess with the Northseeker.

Halt glanced next to him, having heard the still unfamiliar breathing pattern. In his half awake state it had taken him a few seconds to realize it was Pauline, still somehow sleeping through his tossing and turning.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, still sitting up. Pushing away thoughts of the small figure wrapped in his cloak lying in the sand motionless. He remebered the time he and Pauline met, smiling at the memory of turning into bumbling fool for her.

With a smile still on his face he curled up to his wife and closed his eyes, sinking into a dreamless sleep.

**I open my eyes to the feeling of a gun barrel on head. Instantly, I start to struggle only to find out that I was tied to a chair. Looks up to the person holding me at gunpoint, to find that it was Chuck.**

**"Now, APS. I've heard, rumors. That during the writing of the Drabble of Don't Let Me Be Lonely, you replayed the song several times so that you could finish it. Is that true?"**

**I let out huge sigh if relief. **

**"So this isn't about the money I barrowed."**

**"Well it is, we're just talking about the rumors now."**

**"Oh, well. You know the rules, I'm not supposed to pause or replay the song, so I didn't."**

**"Yes, that's what everybody says. Now APS, when was the last time you followed any rules?"**

***chuckles nervously***

**"uh... you know... just the other day I..."**

**"Face it APS, you don't follow rules, and to you this one was no different. All you have to do is tell the truth. The truth will set you free."**

**"But every time I tell the truth I get sent to my room!"**

**"That's your parents, I'm Chuck. I won't send you to your room."**

**"Alright. I replayed Don't Let Me Be Lonely fifteen times to finish it."**

**"Yes, now your punishment is.."**

**"But you said.."**

**"I said you wouldn't get sent to your room. Now you can't write for a month."**

***some how gets out of knots and falls on knees***

**"Noooooooooo!"**

**"Here's the lesson kids, don't replay songs to finish some thing you only have the time frame of the song to finish."**

**"four weeks."**

**"yeah yeah get over it."**

**AU: Well I did replay the song. Anyway, please review. I shall start on the next ten next month. Damn you Chuck.**


End file.
